Pikemouse
Pikemouse '''is a mottled brownRevealed in Bramblestar's Wishful Nights, Allegiances tom with a short tailRevealed in Bramblestar's Wishful Nights, Chapter 1 and warmRevealed in Bramblestar's Wishful Nights, Chapter 1, page 3, amber eyes. Bramblestar's Wishful Nights ''Chapter One'' He first appears when he calls out to Bramblestar, saying my love to get her attention. It is noted that his eyes sparkle when he sees her. Bramblestar comes down when he calls her too. She greets him by name and with a loving lick along his muzzle. His tail sways back and forth as he purrs. It is also noted that Mapleleaf and Citrussong as giggling at him and Bramblestar. Pikemouse then touches noses with Bramblestar and it's mentioned that Pikemouse was an apprentice when Bramblestar was born. He knocks her over and they touch noses in a flashback. Pikemouse then askes what plans Bramblestar had for the day, while he looks at his clan mates. Bramblestar tells him that a hunting patrol is in order and to lead one while taking Falcontalon, Puddlemist, and Snowwish along. She tells him to be safe. His tails sways in response, though he chuckles as he steps back and calls the warriors over to him. Bramblestar watches them before she goes looks at the other warriors. ''Chapter Two'' He is mentioned to be with Smokefeather and Bramblestar, Bramblestar then dismisses Smokefeather after a while. Smokefeather dips his head and steps away to leave her and Pikemouse alone. She looks at him her eyes catching his. He tells her that it's getting colder and that the rabbits and squirrels are starting to hide. Bramblestar nods telling him that it was understandable and that she'll tell all patrols that they need to hunt everything, even fish. Pikemouse's gaze softens and he folded his ears. Pikemouse tells her she needs to pick a deputy. She questions him if she'll even pick the right can and how she'll know. Pikemouse touches his nose to her head, telling her that shouldn't think about it that much and that when she gets on the rock, she'll know who to pick. She stares at her paws before she looks at Pikemouse, telling him that she knows who she'll pick. Pikemouse gives a purr and nudges her towards the rock, where Bramblestar climbs up. After Bramblestar names the deputy, Bramblestar purrs when Pikemouse padded over with two mice in her jaws. The she-cat took one from him and follows him to her den. ''Chapter Three'' He is shown and mentioned briefly when Citrussong questions if Bramblestar and Pikemouse had talked about kits. Bramblestar says that they have and that the time isn't right. He shows up after the battled with a BoulderClan patrol. He is seen going over to his brother, though his later shown to be tending to his clanmates. ''Chapter Five'' After Bramblestar's outburst, Pikemouse follows Mintbreeze and goes to Bramblestar. Bramblestar gives a sigh of relief when she sees him. As Bramblestar slides into her nest, Pikemouse enters and settles next to her, asking if she was alright. Bramblestar says nothing and curls next to him. After Mintbreeze speaks to Bramblestar, she curls up next to him once more. His mentioned when Bramblestar recalls the BoulderClan and ValleyClan problem. ''Chapter Six'' Bramblestar is leading Pikemouse up the side of the tallest mountain. Pikemouse was asking where she was taking him and Bramblestar tells Pikemouse that she's taking him a nice place and she runs ahead of him. Pikemouse calls Great StarClan and races after her asking what is with her. Bramblestar didn't say anything as moves up the path. Pikemouse comes up to her, huffing and almost questioning her. She asks Pikemouse what he thought about kits and he questions her and tells her that he loves them. Bramblestar looks into his eyes. It was a moment of silence in which Pikemouse looking a bit confused. She then tells Pikemouse that she is expecting kits. It was another long moment of the two staring at each other before Pikemouse's mouth dropped open. He questioned her and Bramblestar gave a brisk nod and Pikemouse's wide eyes grew wider. He exclaims that he's going to be a father a purr erupting in his throat. Pikemouse then brushes against her. Pikemouse whispers that he is happy and Bramblestar purring in response. ''Chapter Seven'' He is seen coming over to Bramblestar and later threatens Patchedstar after Patchedstar suggests that Bramblestar joins as his mate. He later comes up to Bramblestar after the battle and she goes over to him. ''Chapter Eight'' Mintbreeze was at Bramblestar's side with Pikemouse. Mintbreeze calls Pikemouse over and demands him to lick the kit. Someone asks what happening and Bramblestar attempted to look at Pikemouse. The mottled brown tom was hovering over a small, bright mottled she-kit, his amber eyes wide with hurt. The mottled tom then came over to Bramblestar as Mintbreeze began to mumble under her breath. She questions Pikemouse as the tom rubs his muzzle against her cheek. Bramblestar could hear Pikemouse growing angry and Mintbreeze announcing a fourth and fifth kit. Pikemouse was crouched next to the leader, murmuring soft words to her. As Bramblestar closed her eyes, she could hear Pikemouse calling to her. ''Chapter Nine'' Bramblestar is greeted with Pikemouse giving her worried kisses. He tells her that he's glad that she came back. Pikemouse then gets her attention and Bramblestar looks at the bundles of fur next to her belly. Pikemouse asks what they should name them. Bramblestar names the mottled she-kit Cherrykit. Pikemouse tells Bamblestar that he'll name the light russet colored she-kit and names her Daisykit. Bramblestar repeats the name. She then looks at the other russet-colored she-kit and says she'll name her Nettlekit. Pikemouse agrees, liking the name and names the odd brown-colored tom Ashenkit. Bramblestar notes the last kit looks like Pikemouse and names him Bearkit and looks at Pikemouse saying his name. Pikemouse then leaned in to rest his chin on her head. Bramblestar's heart fluttered as she looked down at the five kits. Coming soon... Trivia * It's not mentioned in the story, but his short tail is from an incident that happened when he was an apprentice. He tail was caught on a bared fence, he and his clanmates couldn't free it safely. '''Mistakes * Despite being in the novella, he isn't listed in the allegiances. References and Citations Family Tree Category:Warrior Category:Tom Category:PineClan Category:Bramblestar's Wishful Nights Characters Category:Into the Flames Characters